Mine She Can't Be Seen!
by InoueR0xO
Summary: I wouldn't mind being locked in a cage for every second of the day, if that is what makes him happy. SOme sacrfics you have to make in life, life is what it's all about. You have to lose something in order to gain something, but he'll mark her his'. LEMON!


Moaning echoed in the empty hallway.

..."N-N-No, Kuros-"

He kissed her harder, kissed her so she couldn't protest..

She pulled his hair harder, pulling him in, deepening her kisses. She wanted to devour him, she wanted to taste him, but..

Breast rising up and down, it was harder for her to breathe as he got rough, he pulled out, breathed heavily and looked into her eyes. His eyes were dark, dangeorus, wild, yes he wouldn't let go of her no matter what. His eyes clearly showed the emotions he was going through.

He looked at the beautiful scenery he created, red swollen lips, small white teeth, beautiful wide gray eyes, she was beautiful, she was the angel. His angel. And he's going to mark her his forever.

"Kurosaki-kun," she managed to say, when yet again he cut her off my kissing her on her necks, he started slowly, but then got rough. He bit her, and sucked her blood in, rolled his pointy tounge round that mark, then started kissing again, she was getting high, he could tell, as she started to pull him close, as she started to grind her hips towards his member, which stood out proudly.

He stopped.

She looked at him, worriedly, disappointedly.

"Wha-"

"Don't you dare call me Kurosaki again! You know what to call me, say it, Hime. I wanna hear it from you!"

"Ichi..go" She looked up at him, and in a flash, he tore her clothes away, she was standing naked, exception of her underwear.

"They will never look at you, only if I don't let you go anywhere." He wispered, and started kissing her, and ever-so-slowly, he moved his hands up and down round his curves, she was getting very horny. She moaned loudly, as his lips started to get very rough, planting kisses on her!

But, now she knows why he suddenly got this possessive, all those guys, in that party was staring at her, they didn't knew she was married, cause she just looks so young and beautiful that any men would want her in their bed. And one also tried to get a good look at her cleavage, which are so big to fit in that silvery gown.

May be, he was scared that he might lose her, may be he got jealous, but he was vey furious when he saw her previous crush, Ishida, he was irritated so he pulled her out of that party, he was so damn possessive, he would not let any guy to lay their dirty fingers on her. She belong to him, so he had every right to do whatever he pleases, but may be sometimes, he needs to be reassured..

"I... am yours', ichi-.. **Ahh!"**, she can not control, she's cumming, that fluid was dripping now, he smiled darkly and said, "No, I bet you got very high when you saw that damn four eye bastard," He slid his index finger straight into her core, and with his other hand he cupped her breast, pinched her red tits and continued, "all those guys were droolig all over you, what do you think eh? Did you though I didn't saw them? What a pity, I saw them," his eyes narrowed into slits, "and just because they can not keep their eyes away from you, I am going to lock you up in a cage, because you are mine, you can not be seen by them! Do you hear me?!"

He was moving his index finger and his middle finger very quickly in her, that she could barely breathe, but she was trying to listen to everything he was saying.. so she nodded, her eyebrows were knitted together, she was biting her lips harder. Upon recieving a correct answer from his wife, he smiled warmly.

He knew it's time, so he pushed into her harder and faster, damn! She was so freaking tight, it was harder for him to breathe now, and she was breathing heavily too. He rocked in harder and faster, until she came..

She held him tight, he squeezed her tightly, he groaned she moaned and they both came at once. .

She looked up at him with her teary eyes, blushed face, and he looked down at her, smiling.

He knew, she'll always be his, and the child that's on their way is the biggest proof of their love.

She wispered, "Ichi ..I Love you so much."

"I love you too Hime, but you won't be seen by any guy so-"

"Yes, I understand."

She love him so much, that she"ll spent every second of the day locked in a cage!

I Know guys, it is very cheesy, but Yeah reviews are accepted, please tell me what do you think? It's my first M-rated story, so if there's any mistake, please do tell me. Thank you :)


End file.
